Commercial motor vehicle bodies for the storage, transport and display of articles of merchandise or goods, services and equipment, and also mobile vending booths are known, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,866 discloses a van body which has at least one display rack capable of being extended laterally to provide a centre passageway from which an intending purchaser is able to view the goods on display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,319 reveals a similar arrangement, here a van or trailer body has lateral "pull-out" extensions to accommodate buyers under cover, while the main body portion is able to accommodate such as cooking equipment, bains-marie and serving counters; thus, it constitutes a superior kind of "hot dog stand".
Somewhat similar arrangements are disclosed in German Patent Specification No.'s 2744839 and 2724137 and in French Patent Specification No. 2748557.
However, such prior art constructions are generally quite complex arrangements, are not very versatile and are often mechanically unstable.